


Foreign Incentive

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Language Kink, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen learns a little something about Tony he wished he learned sooner.





	Foreign Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before The Heat Under His Skin

"Put it back." Stephen says as he looks at some vegetables.  
Peter freezes with a box of cookies still in hand and looks over at the sorcerer whose back was still to him. "Dude...how did you know? Do you have eyes on the back of your head?" The teen scrunches his nose. "Please tell me that's not a thing."  
Stephen smirks but doesn't turn. "No. That is not a thing...but you made me Mom so I have mom eyes now."  
"Well I know _that's_ a thing. Aunt May always knew too. It was weird. Do you watch soap operas in secret too?"  
Stephen's grin drops and he discreetly sticks one of his feet out just as Peter turns to return the cookies, and the teen trips, landing on the floor on his stomach. "Oh cub. You should really watch where you're going."  
"Worst mom ever." Peter grumbles into the linoleum.

Stephen chuckles as Peter gets back to his feet, warily watching the doctor for anymore attempts to trip him, and walks back to the cookie aisle. Tony soon takes his place with a container of blueberries and tosses them into the cart.

"You know we can ask FRIDAY to do all of this for us." Tony says.  
"We're turning Peter into a hermit. A trip to the grocery store every once in a while won't kill us."  
Tony laughs. "I think you forgot a small little detail Stephanie."  
"What would that be?" Stephen asks as he throws some vegetables in the cart.  
"Our kid is Spiderman. He's out patrolling every day."  
"I was referring to what's left of his normal teenage life."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night Mama Bear." Tony says as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket when it starts ringing. "Why the hell is France calling me?"

The engineer answers, speaking quietly a few feet away as Stephen continues with the shopping, and Peter returns with a box of cereal. The sorcerer says nothing when the teen throws it in the cart, but grabs the cart when Peter tries to take it. He would only try to ride it around the store and he didn't need anymore embarrassment from his family, especially since Tony was yelling at whoever it was he was talking to in French.

Stephen freezes.

French?

How the hell did he not know that his _husband_ could speak French? Were there any other languages? If so, what were they? _Why did that turn him on?_ He could feel his face burning, and when he turned his head just enough to see if Peter was just as surprised, he just found the teen picking at a loose thread on Stephen's sweater (The sorcerer was so used to seeing the boy in his sweaters that he hardly noticed anymore). He looked completely indifferent to Stephen's newest discovery and the doctor had to remind himself that Peter knew Tony a little longer than he did.

But Stephen and Tony had dated for over a year and now they were _married_. How did he not know Tony spoke at least a second language?

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that it really turned him on.

In the middle of a produce aisle in the grocery store.

"Oh shit." Stephen whispers, drawing the attention of Peter.  
"What? Something wrong with the lettuce? You've been staring at it for the past five minutes."

Stephen opens his mouth to respond but then Tony goes off on another tangent, this time in Italian, and the sorcerer felt himself overheating. He was just waiting to melt or implode or something because Tony apparently knew two languages and Peter still look indifferent. The vigilante definitely noticed Stephen's bright red face and blown pupils, and instead of making a face of his disgust, he hops over to Tony and whispers to the man when the engineer turns his attention to him. His husband raises a speculative eyebrow but shrugs and turns his attention back to his phone call...and starts yelling in German.

It pulled a whimper from Stephen and successfully got Tony's attention, and the engineer abruptly hangs up after a hasty 'I'll call you back'. "Stephanie, just get the lettuce."  
The sorcerer clears his throat. "Right. Lettuce."

Stephen throws the head of lettuce into the cart and the family continues their shopping, only this time it turned into a nightmare. Not because Peter still attempted to put things in the cart, but because Tony took to whispering seductively in his ear in all the languages he knew. Of course, being Tony Stark, he didn't stop there. He would brush a hand _very lightly_ against Stephen's waist, move close enough that he could feel the engineer's breath on his neck but do nothing and pull away under the guise that he saw something he wanted, and other little things like that that were driving Stephen crazy. By the time they were at the register, he was slumped over the cart and putting all of his effort into keeping his knees from buckling, and an erection from forming.

Their food purchase was painstakingly slow but when it was finally finished, and they portaled back to the tower, the trio throws the bags onto the counter.

"Cub." Stephen manages to breathe out evenly.  
Peter looks up from digging through one of the bags to pull out a Capri Sun. "Yeah Mom?"  
Stephen makes a portal to Ned's and pushes Peter through it before closing it again, using his magic to put the groceries away, and pulls Tony into an animalistic kiss. "You had better finish what you started you douchebag."  
"FRIDAY, Mom And Dad Are Making A Baby protocol." Tony says as he pushes Stephen over to the dining table and pushes the sorcerer's chest down onto it.  
"Tony! Are you serious?! I'm starting to think Peter is actually getting confused!"  
"Okay, one, we had this talk, I have no idea what your magic is capable of. Two, do you want me to keep going or not?"  
Stephen turns his head to look over his shoulder at his husband. "What's the protocol for?"  
"Locks down the floor. Not even Thumbelina can get in unless he goes microscopic again. Otherwise Fri will just--"  
"Tony!"  
The engineer grins. "Yes _tesoro_?"  
Stephen groans and turns his head to thump it against the table underneath him. "Why does that turn me on?"  
Tony wedges a knee between the sorcerer's legs and leans over his back as he trails a hand under Stephen's shirt and across tight skin. " _Cuore mio_..." Stephen moans at the foreign words and the pinched nipple. " _Mia vita_..." Another pinch followed by a debauched whimper. "... _Mia anima_."

Tony only got filthier. Not just his touches, but his words too, and Stephen wouldn't have needed a translation even if he didn't know Italian. He knew quite a few languages himself, one of the perks of studying in his astral form while his body rested, but hearing the words from Tony was a different experience. The possessive growls he said the words with were just icing on the cake.

Well...he apparently had two kinks. Possession and foreign language. It had to be Tony though. He had heard other members of the team speak in another language but it did nothing for him. Now, bent over the dining table with his husband being the only reason he was still on his feet, Stephen felt like boneless mush. Tony was doing things that had his head spinning, and he knew just when to spew his filthy promises in foreign words that the rest of the world could have been ending and he wouldn't have noticed. 

He just cared about the rough sex and gentle caresses. The words that were obscene but somehow came across as sweet nothings. He just cared about Tony.

When it was finally over and Stephen was a panting mess on the table, Tony smirks and looks at the flat surface. "So...are we telling the team in the middle of the next meal that we had sex on the table?"  
Stephen brushes sweaty hair away from his forehead. "If you don't, I'm divorcing you."

______________________

Ned walks into his bedroom and pauses when he finds Peter sitting at his desk, watching YouTube on his laptop and sipping at his Capri Sun.

"Peter? How did you get in my house?"  
"Mom portaled me here."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Couple of hours." The vigilante says as he closes Ned's laptop.  
" _Why?_ " Ned asks with confusion.  
"You don't want to know."  
Ned understood immediately though and grimaces. "...oh. Sorry dude."

The two teens sit in silence for a few moments.

"Want to watch Star Wars and help me build the Millenium Falcon?" Ned asks.  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more little ironstrange/supremefamily gems I have a Tumblr
> 
> @elisaphoenix13


End file.
